


Anticipation

by almart96



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Futa on Male, Futa!Barbara, Futanari, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almart96/pseuds/almart96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't have a better description than this: Barbara and Gav are dating. Barbara is a futa and Gavin is the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I like Rooster Teeth and I like futanari stories. So I thought, why not combine the two? I see so many stories of Gavin getting fucked so why not have a lady do it this time? If you're not into this, that's okay. Feedback is always appreciated too!

Barbara laid down in her bed. Her back against her pillow as she browsed her phone going over some emails. Rick and Morty was playing on the TV. She giggled a little at the show as she went over her agenda for tomorrow. As she did this, she started to bite her bottom lip a little. She then arched her head back as she let out a silent moan. She tried to ignore the pleasure coming from down under as she went back to going over her emails. Her resistance could only last so long, however, as she moaned even louder. 

“Mmm fuck yes,” She moaned. “That’s it.” 

She clutched onto the bedsheet. She moaned loudly again before she started to orgasm. She looked at the ceiling as she came, her mouth gaping open, she didn’t say anything even though it sounded like she was trying to. Once she finished, she panted lightly before she lifted the blanket on top of her up. She looked at Gavin swallowing the last of her cum as her softening cock remained in his mouth.

“Thanks, Gavin,” She said. 

Gavin took the now flaccid cock out before he rose up to lay down next to his girlfriend. He wiped some of the lingering cum off his lip before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“It was my pleasure,” Gav said a bit proud of his developed skills at oral. 

There was then awkward silence between the two. Gavin just looked over at his girlfriend before she put her phone away and went to turn off the light. 

“Alright, goodnight babe,” she said as laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. 

“Wait is that it?!” He asked. 

Barb opened her eyes again and turned the lamp back on to look over at her boyfriend. 

“What?” She asked a bit confused. 

“All you wanted was a blowie tonight?” He asked. 

She really didn’t like it when he said it like that. It just sounded so juvenile to her. 

“Yeah,” she said a bit more sternly. 

“But, you don’t want to put it in me?” He asked. 

“Gavin,” She whined. “I have to get up early. I need to sleep.” 

“Bu…,” he stuttered, still really horny. 

“Besides,” she explained. “You said that you were still sore from the other night.” 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want it,” he said. 

“Sorry, but I need to sleep now,” Barb said as she yawned and went back to lay on the pillow.

“You wouldn’t even have to do anything,” Gavin begged. “You could just lay there and I’ll ride on it.” 

“No,” Barbara said as she laid on her side. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Do you promise?” He asked making sure he had confirmation. 

“Yes!” She said a bit annoyed. “Tomorrow I promise I will rail you so hard you’ll need to stay in bed the whole day after. Does that sound good?” 

“That sounds great,” Gavin said. 

“Good, now shut the fuck up and let me sleep,” she said. 

“Love you too, dear,” he said giving her one last kiss on the forehead. 

Barbara then drifted off to sleep but Gavin was still wide awake and still quite horny. He wished he had told Barbara that it wasn’t fair for her to cum if he didn’t but then again, she never really cared about that much. Gavin knew his place in their relationship and it really only mattered if she came. Gavin then winced a little from the feeling of his aching rear end. She really gave it to him hard the other night. Gavin remembered her coming home super frustrated from something. She took it all out on his ass and fucked his brains out. Gavin started to feel himself getting hard as he remembered the name calling and spankings he received as she pounded into him. 

Gavin then decided, fuck it. He looked to make sure that Barb was sound asleep before he put on his earbuds and turned on his phone. He opened up his videos page and started to browse through them. He liked to take a lot of videos. Especially of him and Barbara. He selected one that he took about a week ago. 

The video started with Gavin setting up his phone on the kitchen counter as he was bent over. He was still in his t-shirt as he smiled. 

“Is it ready?” Barb asked in the background of the video. 

She appeared behind Gavin applying some lubricant below her waist, stroking it slowly. 

“Yeah it’s ready,” he replied making sure the phone wouldn’t fall over. 

“Do you really need that on?” She asked looking into the camera. 

“I’m gonna be out of town this weekend,” Gavin said. “You know I need this to help me.” 

“Fine,” Barbara groaned as she got herself positioned. 

The only things that remained in frame were Gavin’s contorting face as Barbara entered him and Barbara looking down as she thrusted her hips into him. He let out a silent moan as she got deeper inside him. Barbara was moaning to as she started to pick up the pace of her thrusts. Gavin started to let out squeaky noises as it was getting harder and faster. His grip on the counter tightened as he gritted his teeth. After a few more minutes of this, Barb threw her head back as she orgasmed while buried deep into Gavin. She laid her herself atop his back, gently nibbling his earlobe. She whispered something into his ear but the phone didn’t pick it up. Whatever it was it made Gavin orgasm as well. The oven timer then went off. 

“You’re welcome,” she said as she got up and walked away. “Now let’s eat.” 

Gavin winced a little as he felt himself behind before going to get the phone to stop the recording. 

The video ended there. Gavin had completely lost himself in the video as he looked down to see he had cum into the tissue that he had ready. He looked over to see Barbara still sound asleep. He sighed before he laid down onto his pillow and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he thought to himself. 

When Gavin awoke the next morning, he looked over to see that Barbara had already left. Well, she wasn’t lying about that, he thought to himself. He fixed himself a quick breakfast before he went into his home office. He wanted to just edit this new video and keep his mind off of tonight. Unfortunately for him, that was proving to be pretty hard. He felt like he needed to better prepare himself for tonight. 

He got up and walked back into the bedroom. He rummaged through his closet until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a butt plug that he had used once in a while. It wasn’t as big as Barb but it helped get him stretched out for her. He went into the bathroom where some lubricant was located. He pulled his underwear down to show off his ass. He had a hairy body but he made sure that none of it would be there. He liked the way it looked. All the work he’d been putting into making it nicer for Barb has been paying off. Hopefully it will pay off again tonight, he though 

Gavin proceeded to apply some lubricant to the butt plug. Looking at the mirror, he slowly guided into his ass. He winced a little as he slid it all the way inside him. He then pulled hopped into the shower. With the feeling of the plug in his ass, he started to stroke himself a little imagining it was Barbara in there instead. It didn’t take too long before he came again. He sighed wishing it was night time already. 

Gavin went to continue his editing, this time with a butt plug stretching his ass. It felt better for him as he did the rather tedious editing. The day went by as he edited video after video. Once he was finally done, it was about 5:00. Barbara would usually be back by this point but it was Thursday which meant that she had to go the gym. He sighed again, knowing he had to wait even longer. He went to play some Overwatch to pass the time. He made sure to be careful as he sat down. 

Soon the clock hit 7:30 before he started to hear some activity from outside the apartment. The door unlocked before Barbara stepped in. She was still in her workout clothes carrying some pizza. 

“Gav, I’m home!” she yelled. “And I brought dinner!” 

Gavin perked up and ran over into the kitchen where Barb was setting the pizza down. He ran to hug her and give her a kiss. 

“Have a good day?” He asked. 

“I did,” she said before her gaze got a bit more seductive. “Have you been thinking about tonight?” 

“You know it,” he said quickly. 

He could tell that she was in the mood as well and that made him even more excited. But first, dinner. The two sat down at the table and started to chow down on dinner, they discussed how their days had gone. Nothing too out of the ordinary was discussed. Maybe they weren’t trying to hold things up in anticipation of what was soon to happen. While they were eating, Barb could see Gavin fidgeting a little in his chair. She shook her head and smile because she knew what was going on down there. She could feel herself getting a little hard as she thought more about it. Her yoga pants constricting it. She needed Gavin more than he did at this point. 

“Your day for the dishes, babe,” she said. 

Gavin would usually protest but he was in no mood to stall as he got up. While he did that, Barbara snuck up behind him. She quietly removed her sweater jacket and threw that to the floor. Gavin couldn’t hear it due the water running. Once he turned it up, Barbara wrapped her arms around his stomach and kissed him on the nape of his neck. 

“Mmm I’ve been thinking about this all day,” She whispered into his ear. 

Barb then started to dry hump Gavin a little. He started to feel himself getting more erect as well. She then turned him around and kissed him deeply. Her hands travelled down his back, grabbing at his ass through his sweatpants. Gavin started to push Barb back a bit, keeping his lips on hers as her back touched the wall. His hand moved to her yoga pants to rub her cock, feeling how hard she had gotten. 

Their tongues wrestled a little before Gavin broke the kiss. He started to kiss at her neck before making his way down her body, kissing at her chest through her sports bra and then her toned stomach. His hands started to pull her pants down, freeing her erect cock. Gavin got a good look at it as he faced it. It was so big, so much bigger than his. He could also smell the musk from the sweat from Barb’s workout. Which he didn’t mind, he just wanted it in his mouth at this point. Gavin took hold of her cock, immediately getting her to moan. He ran his tongue along the shaft to tease Barb even further before her surrounded the tip with his lips. 

Barbara immediately let out another loud moan as Gavin started to get more of her cock in his mouth. She took her headband down to bite on it a little as she felt the pleasure of her hard cock in his warm mouth. Pre-cum started to leak from her cock and travelled down his throat. She grabbed a handful of his hair and started to push more down his throat. Gav had done this a lot by this point so she didn’t have to worry about him gagging. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” she moaned. 

Gavin would’ve smiled at the compliment if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. Not that he really minded. He gleefully sucked on it, enjoying the pre-cum that leaked down his throat like an appetizer. He took hold of her, grabbing her ass as he started to bob back and forth on her dick. The sounds of him slurping mixed with her moans filled the room.  
Barbara could feel herself getting closer to orgasm but it wasn’t time yet. She took her cock out of his mouth. Gavin’s lips made a popping sound as the head slipped out. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Barbara said as she panted.

Barbara shook off her yoga pants. She walked into the room, taking her sports bra free, letting her tits bounce free. Gavin definitely enjoyed the sight of her walking into the room. Barb then looked back at him as he stared.

“Hurry the hell up!” She yelled as she got onto the bed. 

That got him back to normal and he scurried into the room. He nearly tripped on a chair along the way and Barb covered her mouth to suppress laughter. Gavin then took his shirt and slipped his shorts off. He pounced onto the bed to join his girlfriend. The two embraced to kiss a little before Barb turned him around. He instinctively got onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass out for her. Barb smirked when she saw the butt plug there. 

“How long has that been there?” She asked. 

“All day,” Gavin responded with a big grin. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” She said giggling. 

“Just bloody fuck me already!” He yelled, his dick hard and throbbing just waiting for it. 

Barb shook her head before grabbing the butt plug and taking it out. Gavin gasped as she did it, letting out a silent moan. She tossed it to the side before spreading his cheeks. She saw his pucker a bit more stretched out and she licked her lips. She didn’t even bother asking if he was ready, she was. She started to push against his hole. Even with the butt plug and her saliva covered cock, it was still very tight. She murmured something to herself as she pushed the head in. She started to add a few more inches. Gav clutched onto the bedsheets as she got deeper inside him. 

Barbara moaned as she grabbed onto his hips and began to thrust her member in and out of her boyfriend. Gavin’s own grunts grew as he took it like he always does. His own cock leaking pre-cum and he wasn’t even touching it. The sensation from his prostate was more than enough. 

Her thrusts started to increase in pace as she got in deeper. Her balls slapping against him furiously as she pounded into him like she promised earlier. Gav’s grunts increased in pitch as started to get rammed harder and faster. Barb then smacked onto his plump ass with authority which caused him to yelp.  
She laid her body onto his, her breasts pressed into his back as she railed into him. Her moans filled his ear before she nibbled on his earlobe. 

“Mmm I love you baby,” Barbara cooed. 

Those words set him off and he came hard over the bedsheets. Barb spanked him again knowing that he came without even touching his dick. Her cock was throbbing inside him, ready to explode. She let out another loud moan as she thrusted at her hardest and fastest pace yet. Gavin’s body jolted forward with every thrust, he was completely spent from cumming and was only waiting for her to fill him up. 

“Ffffucck!!” She yelled as she came. 

Gavin felt her hot cum shoot inside him. His bowels getting filled with semen as Barb continued to pound him. His ass milking her cock for all its got. Her thrusting slowed down as she came down from her orgasm. Her cock still lodged in him keeping all of it from pouring out. 

Barbara kissed him hard and deep. Gavin easily reciprocated as the two panted heavily, covered in sweat. 

“Oh, I needed that,” she said through her deep breaths. 

“Me too,” he said before kissing her again. 

Once, Barbara had some energy back she took her now flaccid cock out of his ass and got up. Gavin watched her saunter away from him, he could only pick his head up because he could barely move at the moment. He saw her lovely body and dick hanging in between her legs as she opened the bathroom door.

“Where are you going?” He asked perking up. 

“I need a shower after today,” she said. “You’re free to join me if you can make it inside.” 

She smirked at him before she went to turn the shower on. Gavin knew he wanted to but he was fucked so hard that he wasn’t sure if he could walk in there. He could hear her humming the shower which she never does. He knew what she was trying to do as he got out of the bed with all his might. He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his ass. He powered through it as he got into the bathroom. Cum leaking out of his gaping asshole as he limped in to join the reason he was limping in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog, follow me there at [almart96](https://almart96.tumblr.com)


End file.
